


The better universe

by His_first_name_is_agent



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Season/Series 03, Stand Alone, but im gonna add more chapters, pretty short, wake up in a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/His_first_name_is_agent/pseuds/His_first_name_is_agent
Summary: Ryan is sure this is the better universe. There's just one thing missing.





	The better universe

There was something missing in Ryans life. He knew what, or rather who, it was of course. The new universe was incredible, the family vacation went great, and almost every minute, he had to look at his dad, just to make sure that he was still there. His parents loved each other so much it was almost gross. All the PDA probably would have been too much if he hadn’t been longing for them to get back together since he was eight. 

No, this universe is definitely better. 

And, you know what? Ryan can keep telling himself that. And, that helps. It helps as he works his way through rounds, and it helps when he’s laughing about some weird family story with Urvidian, and pretty much 90 per cent of the time. 

But, it doesn’t help when he’s staring face to face with Akmazian, the guy he’s loved for the past three years, and the one that is, totally alive, thank god, but is looking at him without a hint of recognition in his eyes. 

It also definitely doesn’t help when he realized this is the universe where Akmazian is a runner and likes to wear skin-tight charity run tee shirts. (Even though that specific fact validates his better universe assessment)

Akmazian, AKA Ben, starts talking about the effects of anaesthesia, and Ryan suddenly feels very embarrassed. And, there’s a lot of talking, and suddenly, Ben invites him for coffee.

And Ryan turns him down.

(This is definitely evidence of this being the bad universe.)

He vaguely hears himself say something about the hospital and coffee, and a rain check, (maybe Akmazian was right about the anaesthesia), and he’s off. Back to the nice jokes with his god-father, back to rounds, and back to dealing with terrorist food poisonings.

A week later, his room buzzed, and Ryan opened the door, and there he was.  
A formerly accused terrorist, a current runner slash civilian doctor standing right in front of him,  
Holding two cups of coffee.


End file.
